


Dance Dance Dance

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Futurefic, for:pomegranate_md, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a time for reconciliations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pomegranate_md](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pomegranate_md).



Cameron catches sight of Chase through the milling crowd around the registration table. Her stomach twinges with butterflies, as if she's young enough to let attraction guide her actions.

Chase glances up when she approaches. He looks like he hasn't shaved in days. Cameron might chalk it up to a long flight or a travel delay, but she remembers how quickly Chase's beard grows, and it's probably been a week since he's seen a razor. Cameron lifts a hand to his cheek and runs her thumb against the grain of his stubble. Nothing's changed. So why does she still love him?

"Is it Tuesday?" she asks.

Chase's rueful smile, and the slight softening of the lines around his eyes (Cameron doesn't want to think about her own): they're dear, but she's lost the knack of reading him. Beyond the affectation, the sign of slavish imitation, Chase does remind her more of House; more distant, more inwardly hurt. She never thought to ask if he ever had regrets. "Allison. I can't."

Her hotel room is only an elevator ride away. But the past, and all its implications, are so much farther than that; too far to reach in a single night.


End file.
